Cuando mi enana sonrie
by Jesus-The-Devil
Summary: Una noche antes de navidad, Kurosaki y Kuchiki quedan solos en casa, oyendo la radio...¿que influencia puede tener una cancion en el chico?/ Song fic "Cuando el ange-Novel"


**Esta historia la escribí en un ratito libre que tuve, es horrible, es cursi y suena tonto, pero bueno, ojala les guste… o al menos no manden cartas bomba, no de nuevo aun no me recupero de la ultima T…T**

**Capitulo 1: Cuando mi enana sonríe **

Un día en casa Kurosaki, un día 23 de Diciembre, solos en casa estaban nuestros adorados Ichigo y Rukia, el padre de el y sus hermanas habían salido a comprar cosas para la comida y ellos estaban en la habitación de el, con sus respectivas actividades y oyendo la tenue música de la radio de fondo, donde comenzó la canción "Cuando el ángel-Novel".

**Tanto esperar la mujer ideal mirando al suelo**

**Algo paso Dios me escucho**

**Me mando un ángel del cielo**

**Lo increíble de la historia besarle me enseña la gloria**

El joven Kurosaki yacía sentado en su cama, el veía por la ventana muy pasivamente, era un día nevado, como todas las navidades, el desvío la mirada de la ventana viendo a la chica que estaba sentada en el armario abierto, leyendo un libro, era Rukia, su enana consentida que leía sobre la navidad y su significado, el sonrío levemente, ella tenia esa sonrisa que tanto amaba, esa sonrisa dulce e inocente.

-La sonrisa de mi ángel…-susurro el por lo bajo sin darse cuenta que lo dijo y no lo pensó atrayendo la atención de la chica que le miro con dudas.

**Cuando el ángel sonríe mi mundo no esta triste**

**Y el amor crece más**

**Cuando el ángel sonríe me hace sentir tan libre**

**Que no importa nada más**

-¿Oí Ichigo dijiste algo?-le llamo la jovencita mientras se levantaba y se acercaba al chico que se recostó en la cama con las manos en la nuca casi pareciendo que le ignoraba.

-Solo tararee la canción enana…no es la gran cosa-susurro el muy pasivo mientras le daba poca atención a la jovencita, el sabia que eso la enojaría y el adoraba verla enojada.

-¿Enana?-pregunto ella enojada por el apodo y acercándose al chico quedando a su lado parada junto a su cama.

-Eso dije…-susurro el sonriendo levemente, ella se sonrojo levemente, le gustaba verlo así, tan pasivo, tan tranquilo y sonriente, lejos de su careta de "Odio el mundo" que tenia diario, pero se compuso rápidamente.

**Si esto es un sueño**

**Es tan perfecto que no quiero despertar**

El chico tarareo una leve parte de la canción, Rukia le miraba fascinada, como cambio su carácter, ¿seria el frío? Quien sabe…solo se sorprendió o más bien se sonrojo fieramente al oírlo "cambiar" un poco la letra

-Cuando mi enana sonríe…mi mundo no esta triste…-canto suave y pasivamente el chico mientras abría sus ojos viendo los ojos violáceos de la chica quien solo se sonrojo violentamente sin saber que responder, ¿eso fue una declaración? ¿Una broma? ¿Qué, que?

**Cuando el ángel sonríe mi mundo no esta triste**

**Y el amor crece más**

El chico sonrío levemente y le miro levantándose de la cama quedando parado frente a ella le siguió mirando a los ojos, el tenia el control, y lo sabia, era como el león jugando con el conejo, o mas bien, el León jugaba con SU conejita.

-_Cuando mi shinigami sonríe…mi mundo no esta triste…_-cantaba acercándose a ella y pegando sus frentes muy levemente sin despegar la mirada de sus ojos embelezados con el, luego de cantar esta estrofa paso a su oído susurrando muy suavemente_-…y el amor crece mas…_

**Cuando el ángel sonríe me hace sentir tan libre**

**Que no importa nada más**

El joven sonreía muy suavemente, pero la joven Kuchiki no podía notarlo porque el seguía con la cabeza entre el hombro de Rukia, esta solo se sonrojo aun mas, su rostro parecía un tomate bien maduro o el pelo de Renji, esto en definitiva era una confesión, Ichigo jamás le abría dicho esto, pero… como dice la canción, cuando su ángel sonríe, el se siente libre y no importa nada mas.

**Cuando el ángel sonríe**

**Cuando el ángel sonríe**

**No importa nada más **

El chico suavemente comenzó a separarse un poco, pegando sus frentes nuevamente, admirando sus bellos ojos…esos ojos que le robaban el sueño, ella sonrío, pequeña y tímidamente pero lo hizo y el se sintió feliz…feliz de verla sonreír…feliz de todo…lentamente…moviéndose muy apenas…como disfrutando cada microsegundo el se fue acercando hacia ella acortando la distancia entre sus labios.

**Cuando el ángel sonríe mi mundo no esta triste**

**Y el amor crece más**

Ella sonreía tímidamente, luego cerró sus ojos y se acerco más a el, el cerro sus ojos, no sin antes tomar una foto mental de ella sonriendo sonrojada, es seguro, su amor por ella había crecido casi mil veces por esa tímida sonrisa que ella le dio.

-_El amor….crece mas…._-susurro en verso la estrofa de la canción justo sobre los labios de la chica que soltó un leve suspiro de emoción al oírle cantarle en dicha situación.

**Cuando el ángel sonríe me hace sentir tan libre**

**Que no importa nada más**

Lentamente se acercaron, casi temerosos de lo que estaban por hacer, pero emocionados por el instinto de recibir un beso de quien tanto amaban, suavemente rozaron sus labios, con cariño y suavidad hasta que Ichigo de manera sorpresiva la tomo por las caderas, la apego a el y le miro a los ojos, ella abrió sus ojos sorprendida y sonrojada, luego el chico sonrío y la beso, de golpe, torpe, ridícula y encantadoramente.

**Cuando el ángel sonríe**

**Cuando el ángel sonríe**

**No importa nada más **

El chico sabia que se había ganado problemas, ella sabia que esto estaba mal…pero este beso valía la pena, sus labios se saborearon pasionalmente, no pareciese que nunca habían besado a nadie, ellos acariciaban los labios del otro usando los suyos propios, las manos fuertes de Ichigo tomaban con suavidad la cadera delicada de ella, mientras Rukia pasaba sus manos por su cuello luego, sin que ella supiera como, su pierna izquierda se alzo hacia atrás, casi como en las películas románticas cuando el héroe besa a la chica, el beso se prolongo de mas y ambos se separaron de golpe, mirándose el uno al otro, ambos jadeaban levemente por la falta de oxigeno en el beso y se miraron sonriendo levemente.

-¿Quieres…ser mi novia?-pregunto estupidamente el chico mientras le miraba a los ojos, la chica sintió su corazón estallar de alegría ante la pregunta.

-Por supuesto que si imbecil-grito ella de emoción lanzándose sobre el de piernas abiertas y besándole con gran cariño, justo a esa hora pasaba de la media noche… fue una Feliz navidad para Kurosaki Ichigo y Kuchiki Rukia…


End file.
